


The pain of others

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Care giving, F/F, Kara and Lena watch the 100, Mentions of the CLEXA incident, SuperCorp, traumatised Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara and Lena love the 100: until that fateful dayTagged for angst, and mention of the Clexa incident, because things like that should never be forgiven or forgotten





	

**Author's Note:**

> When the world forgets its history it is doomed to repeat it, ever forget

"Kara, Darling, are you ok?

"They killed her"

"Kara?"

"They killed her Lena, they shot her and killed her"

"Kara, it's ok Darling, it was just a show" Lena says hoping to god Kara doesn't make the connection

"It's not just a show" Kara says incensed before she mumbles "she deserved better"

"Kara, Darling…"

Kara freezes, her hands shoot up to her hair, her eyes to the mirror before her and then she looks at Lena and her eyes water. It takes Lena half a second to realise what Kara has just realised before she is catching a flying blonde who barrels toward her wrapping herself around Lena.

"Kara, Darling…"

"No Lena, it's not ok, they can't do that. they finally got the chance to be happy, they stole it Lena. They gave it to them then stole it away."

"I know Darling"

"It's not right"

"I know my love"

The rest of the night is spent in Lena's panic room as Kara demands they keep Lena safe. As she holds her lover Lena turns over the cogs in her mind over what she will do. Tomorrow morning she will make sure that those writers, those producers, that director, never work again. But for now she holds Kara tighter as she comes to terms with the pain she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Yu gomplei Ste odon Heda, taim osir hit op nodotaim


End file.
